violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CODY HELPS TEE TEE RUN AWAY
Tee Tee is on the phone with Cody Tee Tee: I gotta get out of LA! Cody: Why? Tee Tee: Because my brother DDG is always on my case, especially with my boyfriend James. My momma also beats me a lot and prefers Woo Wop over me! This family is broken and I can’t stand it! Cody: Well why can’t you call CPS? Tee Tee: They’re not gonna do anything! Cody: Well I’ve seen the video where you said you’re leaving. Tee Tee: Yeah. I’m going to Chicago. Cody: I’d say don’t go there. Tee Tee: Why not? Cody: Because they will expect you to be there. Tee Tee: Well what can I do? Cody: I’ll come to you! Later... Cody: Okay, Tee Tee. I got you picked up early. Tee Tee: I’ve already packed up my stuff. It’s time to go. By the way, nice car! Cody: Thanks! Now hop in! We gotta go! Later... DDG: Guys, I just came to the school, and the people at the office said Tee Tee was picked up early by her cousin. I know something is up, and I need to get to the bottom of this! DDG gets to his mom’s apartment Mom: I heard something last night of Tee Tee talking to some kid. She said something about running away. DDG: DAMN IT!!! SHE RAN AWAY!!! Woo Wop: What happened? DDG: Woo Wop, Tee Tee ran away. Woo Wop: Why would she do that? DDG: I don’t know, but we need to find her! Mom: Well she said something about Chicago. She could be going there to live at James! DDG: Well we gotta get her before it’s too late! The scene cuts to Port O’Connor, Texas Tee Tee: Now what? Cody: I got a ship we can go to. See it over there? Tee Tee: You got a Carnival cruise? Cody: It’s a good disguise. Now let’s sail! The DDG family arrives at James’s house DDG: Mom, you stay here and look after Woo Wop. I’m gonna talk to James. DDG knocks on the door James: Opens the door Can I he- DDG: Grabbing James WHERE IS TEE TEE AT?!?! James: What are you talking about? DDG: DON’T PLAY DUMB!!! I KNOW YOU HIDING TEE TEE IN HERE!!! WHERE IS SHE?!?! James: She never showed up! DDG: She didn’t? James: No! You can check! DDG: Checks the house Oh no... Mom: What? DDG: Tee Tee caught us in a trap! We gotta go to the FBI! The scene cuts to a beach in Macapá, Brazil Tee Tee: No way! We’re gonna be in Brazil?! Cody: You’re gonna be in Brazil. Tee Tee: Oh. Cody: Now I got a cabin you can live. Follow me! They get to the cabin, which is deep inland and away from the city Tee Tee: This is awesome, Cody! Cody: I got a Brazil ID and some money for you. And the cabin has everything you need. Tee Tee: Is that a gun? Cody: Yes. You never know when that can come in handy! Tee Tee: Well hopefully I don’t need to use it! Anyway, thanks for the help. Cody: Shaking hands No problem! If you need anything, call me! Tee Tee: Okay! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive Category:DDG